


5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki +1 Reason Why it's a Continuing Trend

by madwriter223



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Overprotective, is Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a big brother. He takes this seriously. According to the Avengers, a bit too seriously, but meh - what do they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki +1 Reason Why it's a Continuing Trend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять причин, почему Тор слишком уж опекает Локи, и одна причина, с которой это всё вообще пошло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262308) by [Ferzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy)



 

 

**5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki**

**+1 Reason Why it's a Continuing Trend**

 

**1.Loki is Fragile**

“Thor!” Steve cried out, smashing another Doombot's head off with his shield. “Welcome back. You really couldn't have picked a better time to finish your vacation, you really couldn't.”

“Aye, this is a most opportune moment to make my return.” Thor grinned at him, bashed two Doombots and zapped four more. “Some exercise will do my brother well.”

“You have a brother?” Steve asked, smashing a Doombot away from some civilians. “How does he manage evil robots? We can use all the help we can get.”

“I know not.” Thor said, zapping about twenty with his hammer. “I shall check.” He turned around and looked towards city hall. Steve turned as well, just in time to see a tall man, dressed in either Asgardian garb or an opera costume, pretty much lift up his hand and make five Doombots spontaneously explode. Another robot came up from behind, but tall, pale and apparently magic simply grabbed it and tossed it into a bus.

Making the bus skid down the street, then tip over onto two more Doombots.

“Brother!” Thor yelled. “Do not throw them so hard, you will strain yourself!”

Steve didn't know what to say to that. He also didn't know what to say when, upon meeting Loki, Thor very seriously said “Take care with how you shake my brother's hand, he is not built like other Asgardians. Loki has most sensitive skin and fragile bones.”

There was obviously some Asgardian custom or other that Steve was missing.

 

**2.Loki is Innocent**

“Have you no decency?! How dare you flaunt your perverse ways in front of my precious brother?!” Thor roared, startling the couple apart.

Tony blinked. “Thor, I just kissed Pepper. There wasn't even any tongue.”

“But on the lips! Have you no shame, Man of Iron?!” Thor was practically throthing from the mouth, spittle flying everywhere.

Loki, currently standing slightly behind the thunderer, rolled his eyes. “Thor, what was it that they were doing?” he asked innocently, blinking a few times for added effect.

Thor immediately turned his complete attention to his brother. “Fret not over such lewd displays, brother, you are much too young for that.”

“But I want to know.”

“No, no, I must insist. I shall explain these sordid details in a millennium or so, when you are old enough to comprehend such depravity.” Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's shoulder and started leading him away. “Come, I shall make you something delicious.” Loki used one hand to make shooing motions at Tony behind Thor's back and the genius gratefully obeyed. “The Tarts of Pop are most excellent, much better for you.”

Loki smiled sweetly, nodding at him.

Meanwhile, Tony holed himself and Pepper in his workshop, where it was safe and not crazy. Well, less crazy.

 

**3\. Loki is Sensitive**

Okay, so maybe the plan to introduce the gods to Disney was a bad one. Or maybe they shouldn't have started with the _Lion King_.

Then again, it's not every day one witnesses the TV getting Mjolnir'd.

“The honorable father is just sleeping brother!” Thor practically screamed at Loki's face. “Playing with those other animals tired him out, and he is just resting!”

“If you say so, brother.” Loki said flatly, looking less than impressed.

“I do say so! I also say that it is late enough, you must rest, brother.”

“Very well.” Loki stood with a sigh. “I'll be in my chambers.”

“Straight to bed, Loki, you shouldn't stay up too late.” Thor's smile was strained as he watched his brother leave the room, then he turned a thunderous glare at the rest of the Avengers. “If he suffers one nightmare from your vicious movie, I shall have your heads.”

“The movie's not our fault. Blame Disney.”

“Then I shall pay a visit to this 'Disney' and explain to him the trauma his movies may inspire in innocent minds.”

Thor stalked out, probably to read his brother a bedtime story.

Natasha stared after him, then turned to the other Avengers. “I'm starting to think this may not be an elaborate prank.”

“What tipped you off?” Tony asked, downing the rest of his drink in one go.

 

**4.Loki is Young**

There was something seriously wrong here.

Loki was sitting in front of Tony, not even pretending to eat. Instead, the little minx was licking his spoon. He licked up the handle slowly, tongue spread wide and glistening. He traced the rounded edge with the very tip of his tongue, then wrapped his lips around it, suckling slightly. Loki smiled sweetly when he had Tony's complete attention, and lowered the spoon slightly, running it slowly up and down his long, pale neck.

Jesus, how the fuck is a spoon erotic?

“Friend Stark.” Loki murmured, voice low and husky. “I have a... request.”

“Mmmmyeah?”

“I find myself craving for the... _companionship_ of someone _not_ a sibling _._ I find your-” he paused to run his gaze up and down Tony's body, then gave a sultry smile. “presence to be pleasing and entertaining. I'm sure you would do you _best_ to satis _fy_ -” he purred, eyes slipping half-way closed. “my tiny request.”

Tony swallowed heavily. “Um, dude. Stop that, your brother will kill me dead.”

“Why would I mind, Friend Stark? It joys my heart that my brother is making merry with my friends!” Thor boomed, laughing heartily.

Tony gave him an incredulous look, then turned back to Loki. “And I'm kinda with Pepper.”

“I don't mind if she joins.” Loki said, voice low and husky.

Tony stared at him, then stood up. “... where the fuck's my phone, I need to call Pep like yesterday, JARVIS, connect me with Pepper, this is a threesome emergency!” He run out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

Natasha stared after the billionaire, then turned to give Thor a deadpan look. “You are aware that your _innocent_ brother just propositioned Tony?”

Thor looked confused, and Loki looked as if he couldn't care less. “Of course, to play. Surely it's not something which would warrant your tone, Lady Widow.”

“I think it was about sex.” Coulson offered quietly.

Thor laughed loudly, leaning backwards in his chair. “Nonsense, friends. My brother is barely 800, Father hasn't even given him the dreaded Talk yet.” He said, and his tone implied that he considered the topic ridiculous and already forgotten.

Natasha and Coulson shared a raised eyebrow. Loki just took another bite of his scrambled eggs.

 

**5.Loki is Delicate**

“Are you absolutely certain the animal grazed on only the finest grains?” Thor demanded, staring hard at the man.

The street vendor stared at him like at a crazy person (the New York version). “...it was well fed if that's what you mean.”

“Thor, leave the poor man alone.” Bruce pleaded softly, smiling apologetically.

“I must be certain of the meat. My brother has a delicate digestion. I will not have him falling ill from sub par Midgardian food.”

“Which is in no way an insult, because we all know that New York street vendors have only the highest standard of fast food possible, am I _right_?” Bruce nodded emphatically at the hotdog salesman.

Who gave a very confused shrug. “Eh... sure. Only the best for my clientele.”

“Very well then. I shall trust your integrity as a chef.” Thor took the two hotdogs (with everything on them) and marched resolutely to his waiting brother.

The hotdog vendor watched him go. “Does the brother really have that much of a sensitive stomach? Cause quality aside, these dogs aren't that healthy.”

“Don't worry about it.” Bruce said, taking out his wallet. “Tell you the truth, I've seen the man eat bark. Straight off a tree tastes best, apparently. How much do I owe you?”

“...on the house. Just keep blondie away from me.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot.”

 

**+1. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Yggdrasil**

When the last glare of the Bifrost bridge faded, there was an intricate sphere-shaped design etched onto the desert floor. In the middle, dressed in what looked like a solid gold armor and another mother's drapes, stood Odin.

A very pissed-off-looking Odin, for some reason.

“Thor!” he roared, stalking angrily towards the thunderer. “Why have you not covered your brother's eyes?! He could have been blinded by the flash of the Bifrost!”

Fuck, another one. On the other hand, this actually explained everything. But mostly fuck.

Thor gasped and grabbed Loki's arm, pulling him closer. “Brother, are you well? Do your eyes sting or ail you in any way?”

“I'm fine.” Loki said mildly, smiling in greeting at his father.

Odin lay one hand on his shoulder. “You may think you are 'fine', yet an ailment might arise even a few years later.”

“I think I'm good for now.”

“For now.” Odin repeated then turned to Thor, a scowl on his face. “Bordammit, Thor, the only reason I let you drag your brother here was because you gave your word that you would keep him safe!”

“I beg your forgiveness, brother. I will send for Eir to see you immediately.”

“I know I shouldn't have allowed this madness.” Odin lamented, rubbing his temple wearily. “Loki is much too young to be gallivanting off to underdeveloped worlds. He's practically defenseless!”

“I do have magic, father.” Loki pointed out calmly.

“But against someone stronger you are defenseless.”

“I also have my wit and my silver tongue.”

“Not everyone is stupider than you, child, but that is entirely beside the point.” Odin run a fatherly hand over Loki's hair. “You are far too young to be thrust into the world like this. I personally haven't stopped worrying since you've left. That is why I have decided it's been long enough and you are coming home with me right now.”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes discreetly. “Very well. May I say farewell to our Midgardian allies?”

“Very well, my son. But do not leave my line of sight.”

Loki nodded and walked calmly towards the waiting (and pretty much flabbergasted) Avengers.

“The fuck, dude?” Clint demanded as soon as Loki was near enough to hear him without shouting. “Thor was bad enough, but now your dad has the same crazy?! How is this not a fucking joke?”

“If it helps any, my mother is perfectly sane.” Loki smiled indulgently.

“Don't you get irritated?” Steve asked, glancing at Odin and Thor briefly.”From what I've seen of you, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.”

“True, but I find it less headache-inducing to indulge them. Besides, for all their over-protectiveness, it's relatively easy to slip away for a month or two without them noticing.” Loki gave a mischievous smirk, said his goodbyes and walked back to his waiting father. Then he was promptly whisked away. The Hell, that was literal whisking away if ever Clint saw one.

It took Loki about two weeks to drop by. And the ridiculous thing was, it took Thor almost a full month to notice his brother was back in the Tower with them.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:  
> AU. Loki was the cutest, most gorgeous little toddler/child, ever. He had huge green eyes and a little curl at the nape of his neck and he was always smiling. Basically, whilst Thor was the ideal rough and tumble heir to the throne everyone loved and had great hopes for, Loki was the baby everyone fawned over. He's always been more gentle and quieter than his brother. Over time, Loki grew tired of being cooed at and became shy and withdrawn, but unfortunately for him his big brother has remained overprotective. Maybe Loki's physicality makes him look really young to the Aesir.
> 
> When Loki's introduced to the Avengers, Thor is like: "Be careful with how you shake my brother's hand, he is not built as strong as most Aesir" despite the fact Loki's easily stronger than most of them.
> 
> Then he never lets his brother fight and insists he doesn't watch anything too strong on the TV as he's likely to get nightmares or be badly influenced.
> 
> *bonus points if Loki's constantly flirting with one or all the Avengers and Thor's just like: "Whatever, my brother doesn't have sex, he's barely 810 years old."


End file.
